1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture device for capturing an image of an object and generating an image file; a computer program to be executed by the image capture device, and a storage medium having the program stored therein; an image processing device for adding header information to the image file; and an image processing device for playing back an image from the image file.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as memory cards increase in capacity, the number of images which can be generated and stored in a memory card by a digital camera is increasing. This has led to a desire for a digital camera which allows images to be classified as appropriate.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-discloses an image capture device which stores additional information (e.g., position information, time information, shooter information, or image information) to a header portion of an image file. This image capture device classifies imaged data into groups based on position information, and adds grouping information to the header portions. As a result, grouping of the imaged data based on position information can be automatically performed. The user's trouble of keeping contents under management is reduced, and the working efficiency can be improved.
In a conventional image capture device, it is necessary to previously set the type of information to be stored in the header portion (position information, time information, etc.). Once a type is set, the same type of information will be universally stored in the header portion of every image file, until it is changed at a later time.
In some cases, a user may wish to change the type of information to be stored in the header portion depending on the situation of use. In such cases, if the user must select a type of information every time the situation of use changes, it would be cumbersome to the user. In displaying or printing images, too, it would be cumbersome if the user must select a type of information for each image.